Pretty Cure Online Connection!
Pretty Cure Online Connection! is the 30th fanseries of CureBlanc22 and the seventh and final series of the fourth generation. This series has an internet theme. Story Faria Midorikawa's dream of being a magical girl came true when she found a magical girl MMORPG named "Magical Dream" at the video game store. Once she put the CD on her computer, a magical fairy named Berkley came from the screen and thanked Faria for saving him. Berkley then explained to Faria that he really needs her help, and the online world and the real world is in danger because the Dub Three (W3 or WWW) is planning to hack all computer, governmental, and military networks, and if their plans succeed, the Dub Three will conquer the world. The Pretty Cure of the previous generation foiled W3's plans over and over again, but one day, they were defeated, and lost their lives, and the fairies of the Pretty Cure MMORPG were deleted, but somehow Berkley hid in an earlier version of the game which Faria picked up in the store. Faria checked the box to see a Personal Linker (PAL), a cellphone-like device which contains a customizable AI character with emotions called a Pretty Cure. She creates her Pretty Cure and she names it Cure Leaf. Characters Pretty Cure [[Faria Midorikawa|'Faria Midorikawa']] / Cure Leaf Intro: "The beautiful green object from a tree, Cure Leaf!" Attack: Leaf Blower, Natural Cycle A 14 year old cute, smart but shy girl in real life, but online, she is anything but shy. She loves magical girl anime like Pretty Cure, and she reads countless comic books, her favorite ones being DC Comics. She has a pet dog named Cayenne who she loves a lot. Her username in Magical Dream is XxNatureGirlxX. Cure Leaf's personality is bright, cheerful, and very loyal to Faria, and she is willing to die to protect her. Her hard work, bravery, and gutsy demeanor wins people over. She always reminds Faria to do her homework and the house chores which annoys her and it causes them to argue a lot. She loves trees and flowers, and she uses the power of nature. Her theme color is Forest Green and she represents nature. [[Lauren Ootaki|'Lauren Ootaki']] / Cure Cascade Intro: "The beautiful raindrop from a waterfall, Cure Cascade!" Attack: Cascade Shower, Holy Dewdrop A 13 year old cheerful girl who loves swimming. She would rather look at the goodness of people than be a cynic like her your younger brother. She studies with Faria and Faria helps her with homework. She is a glutton who eats so much junk food. Her username in Magical Dream is Ootaki-chan. Cure Cascade is the self-proclaimed "Goddess of the seas", and she hates when she has to get out of the water because she is away from her favorite thing in the world which is water. She is worried that Lauren will eat herself to death, but Lauren says she always exercises after eating at fast food restaurants. Her theme color is Blue and she represents water. [[Lorenza Perez|'Lorenza Perez']] / Cure Fuega Intro: "The beautiful flame, Cure Fuega!" Attack: Bonita Fuega, Fire Wall A 15 year old girl, half-Spanish, half-Japanese. She is a good cook who cooks both Spanish and Japanese food. She has a beautiful body which is also toned and looks like a bodybuilder. She's terrible at studying and playing sports. She is afraid of dogs. Her username in Magical Dream is ChicaFuega. Cure Fuega is the self-proclaimed "Queen of Fire". She is scary when she gets angry, as her already hot flames burn even hotter when it happens.Her theme color is Orange. [[Robin Watts|'Robin Watts']] / Cure Shock Intro: "The beautiful, fast thunderbolt, Cure Shock!" Attack: Shock Therapy, Sparkling Twinkle A 12 year old girl who is an introvert. She is a skilled basketball player who is short, but very fast with great shooting and passing skills. She is quick-thinking and she is also a master in studies. Her username in Magical Dream is itsR0binW. Cure Shock has a strong sense of justice. She can use her electrical powers to power the game's servers in case of power outage. She was originally working at a power plant in Magical Dream until she joined the Pretty Cure. Her theme color is Yellow. Mascots [[Berkley|'Berkley']] An orange fox like fairy originally from the Magical Dream MMORPG game. Dub Three [[Black Widow|'Black Widow']] The nickname of the leader of the W3. A woman who wants to dominate the WWW and the World. She gathers Malware Energy, coming from Hornet-chan, Worm-chan Her home is a web which is literally world wide. [[Hornet-chan|'Hornet-chan']] A small, cute hornet girl who gets easily angry. She came to Technologiapolis to make friends with the Cures, until Black Widow gathers enough Malware Energy to infect the real world, so she can turn on the Cures. [[Worm-chan|'Worm-chan']] A worm who wraps around animals and inanimate objects so he can infect them and turn them into Malware. [[Rat-chan|'Rat-chan']] A rat boy who bites people so he can infect them and turn them into Malware. [[Malware|'Malware']] The monsters of the day Items [[Personal Linker|'Personal Linker']] Also known as PAL, it's the Cures' transformation items. To transform, the Cures press the red button on the PAL and shout "[[Magical Connection, PreCurize!|'Magical Connection, PreCurize!']]" Locations [[Technologiapolis|'Technologiapolis']] The city where the Cures live. [[Magical Dream|'Magical Dream']] The Pretty Cure MMORPG game where Berkley is from, as well as the girls' Pretty Cure forms. Trivia *This series, like other fourth generation series, will have around 30 episodes unlike the first three which have around 40-41. *Similar to the Megaman Battle Network series, the Pretty Cures in this series are like the NetNavi References Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:Pretty Cure Online Connection! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime